Helping Hand
by livelyheart
Summary: Leon shows up at Claire's apartment in the middle of the night. What could he possibly need?


**Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil.**

 **A/N: Just a short, fluffy leonXclaire oneshot that I wrote in under an hour.**

 _KNOCK-KNOCK_

 _Who the hell is at my door at 2 AM?_ Claire Redfield thought as she pushed the soft and warm white sheets aside. She touched her barefeet to the cold wooden floor of her apartment and pulled a hoodie over her light chemise.

Quickly rubbing her temples, Claire opened her nightstand drawer and pulled out her pistol. A magnum.45. Ever since the incident at Raccoon City she was caught up in, Claire had been having trouble falling asleep but ever since she got one of these babies from her brother, she had never slept better.

Silently tiptoeing out of her small bedroom and into the cramped hallway, she untucked the pistol in the band of her pajama pants and slightly lifted it. The knock was loud but not aggressive but Claire knew that it was better to be safe than sorry.

She surveyed the apartment and realized it was completely empty. Moving on, she stood in front of the door and raised a thin brow. Looking through the peephole, she saw the last person she expected.

Claire opened her door to the old friend.

"Leon?"

He said, with his usual confident tone however something seemed off, "Claire." He said, "Can I come in?"

She quickly moved away to allow him inside and said, "I-of course." Claire did not know why Leon was here or what he wanted. Leon looked the same form the last time she saw him except for the fact he no longer sported the Raccoon City Police Department uniform. He now wore a brown leather jacket and dark cargo pants. His outfit looked casual but Claire could not help but notice the weapons that were at his side.

Since Raccoon City, Claire and Leon had not had the chance to reunite however Claire did not expect to cross paths with him in the middle of the night.

By the looks of his superior weapons, she had the feeling that Leon did not tread on the path of a normal life. Claire had no idea what he was doing here or how he knew this was her apartment but she was going to find out.

"Leon, what are you doing here?"

He glanced at the side and scanned the apartment. He also had an odd limp. Was he hiding from someone? His worried and high guard sparked Claire's curiosity.

He said, "No one else is here, right?"

"No, why? What's going on?"

"I'll explain, all of it but before I do, I need you to do me a favour." He acknowledged, "I need to stay the night here."

"Yeah," Claire assured slowly. "Sure."

Leon took a relieved breath of air and said, "Thanks, Claire." After she stood there for a few minutes with her hands crossed over her chest, awaiting answers, Leon realized.

"Oh, why? I am...an agent now."

"You became an agent?" She coughed. Leon becoming an agent slightly threw her aback. "What do you do?"

He scratched the back of his head while lifting his arm to reveal a blood stain under his jacket. His white shirt was cut and stained with red. Claire could see the wound, it was small but looked like it ran deep, like a stab.

"You're wounded!" She exclaimed.

"Just a scratch." Claire rolled her eyes and took his arm and led him to the couch where he would spend the night. She tried to put him atop of it but he resisted.

He said, "I don't want to get blood on your couch."

"So you admit you're wounded?" She raised a brow. "Just sit down, Leon."

Leon sits hastily on the couch, clutching his wound.

"Stay put. I'm going to get gauze and alcohol." Before Claire left, he grasped her wrist.

"I really am fine, you don't need to get anything."

Claire responded after shaking his arm off, "Say that to your wound. I'll be back in a sec." Leaving Leon, she went to her bedroom bathroom and looked for the supplies. Opening the cabinet, she grabbed the alcohol and gauze. However, Leon also needed another shirt.

She looked through her drawers of her dresser. She knew one of Chris's shirts had to be here somewhere. Digging through the folded piles of clothes, she managed to find one of Chris's t-shirts from the last time he visited.

Claire made her way back to Leon who still looked in pain. She quickly set the supplies on the coffee table and said, "I'm gonna have you to take your shirt off, alright?"

"Right." He said as he slowly took off his jacket and hissed in pain. Lastly, he unbuttoned his shirt, and pulled it aside.

Even though the concept of Leon taking off his shirt because of a stab wound was all too realistic, Claire could not help but blush. She just hoped he would not notice, plus the living room was dark except for the midnight moon shining through the tall window which was to her advantage.

Claire studied the wound. The blood dried and she knew it was definitely a knife of some sort.

"Who did this to you?" She asked as she shook the alcohol and gave him a warning look before applying the stab. Leon did not react expect for a clench of a jaw.

"Krauser. The son of a gun pinned me down." He said.

Claire asked, while rolling out the gauze and began to apply it around him,"What was your mission?"

"Rescue the President's daughter. I managed to save her but he got away."

"You talk as if you knew him." She said as she finished wrapping the gauze.

"I did, we were partners for a mission once. Craziest guy I have ever met, not in a good way either."

Claire nodded her head and suppressed a laugh. She tossed him the shirt. He caught and looked at her with raised eyebrows.

"Oh, you have a boyfriend?" _Boyfriend? Definitely not._

"What? Oh, no, no. That's Chris's shirt. Sometimes when he visits, he stays the night." She confirmed.

Leon gave her a small smile and said, "I hoped so." Claire felt herself blush even more and thought it would be a good time to ask him more questions.

"So, how _did_ you find me?"

"You'd be surprised how well technology works these days." He chuckled which caused him clutch his wound again.

He said, "Thanks, by the way, Claire."

"It was no problem, Leon." She stood from the couch and yawned. "Anytime you need me to heal your wounds, I'll be there. Are you hungry, thirsty?"

"No, I'm good. I'll be fine."

"Well, if you need anything just wake me up. Sleep well, Leon." Claire said as she began to walk towards her bedroom.

"Wait," Leon called and she stopped. "It was nice to see you again, Claire."

"You too." She said before giving him a warm smile.

 **Hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading! Tell me what you thought, Review!**


End file.
